Sweetie
by the infamou5 c0pyc4t
Summary: Orihime and Riruka want Ichigo, but they'll always have each other. MA


**Sweetie**

ccc

Orihime walked home slowly, head hanging and expression dismal. It was another day of spending time with Ichigo, and failing to have him notice her feelings for him. She should not blame herself for that – Rangiku and Tatsuki had told her this on numerous occasions, insisting that it was Ichigo's fault for being so dense to a woman's true feelings – but it didn't help lighten her mood. With the Fullbringers disbanded – supposedly – and his shinigami powers back, Ichigo seemed to be less distracted and disheartened, and Orihime thought that maybe she could let on easier how she felt; it was just like before, since he hadn't a clue.

A smile was finally brought to her face. His naiveté was one of his most charming features, she mused, and perhaps this chase wasn't so bad. The dragging of her feet stopped, and now there was a bounce in her step as she headed up the stairs of her apartment. "That's right! I haven't decided what I'm going to have for dinner!" she spoke out loud, glancing at the sky glistening with stars and a crescent moon. "Maybe I can have some macaroni, cheese, honey and peas!" She licked her lips at the 'tasty' combination. She made to unlock her door, but found it to be unsecured. Scatterbrained she may have been most of the time, but she never forgot to lock up her apartment. She sucked nervously on her lips, and then opened the door, stepping through cautiously. Had an enemy invaded her room? Ready to call upon her power if need be, she stepped in, calling out to whoever may be inside.

The light was on, and the intruder was sitting comfortably at the dining table, snacking on whatever chocolaty treats she could find in Orihime's domicile. Crunching off the tip of a chocolate pretzel, Dokugaime Riruka turned to the open door, chewed a bit, and then smirked in her haughtily mocking way. "Back so soon?"

"Riruka-chan," Orihime said with a childish pout, "you have to stop sneaking in. What if someone sees you and thinks that you're trying to rob me?" She set her school bag to the side after slipping out of her shoes.

"Well, where were you?" Riruka asked, changing the subject. When Orihime did not answer, timidly avoiding eye contact and reddening in the face, Riruka gave a quick, arrogant laugh and bit off another piece of the pretzel. "You were with Ichigo, weren't you? Ha! Another day of failure?" She knew the answer, but wanted to hear it from Orihime herself.

Orihime gestated before giggling humorlessly to put on her friendly façade instead of the dejected one she briefly wore after Ichigo had failed to notice her advances once again. But still, a part of her liked this chase; it was like those mouthwatering moments watching as every flavor of ice cream was neatly stacked on a cone for her to eat, heart racing, mind filling with wonderful senses of what it would be like to finally obtain the delicious treat, body tingling from anticipation. She perked up suddenly with a smile, making Riruka arch an eyebrow at the abrupt change of mood.

"I'll have some right now!" Orihime joyfully declared, humming a tune as she practically skipped to the kitchen. She called behind her, "Do you want some, Riruka-chan~?"

Riruka remained frozen in place for a moment, and then she turned to where Orihime had gone, sneering with a frustrated growl. "Want some _what_?" She got up and stormed over to join her hostess in the kitchen. "Weren't you answering about your day with Ichigo?"

Orihime, now kneeling at the small cooler in her kitchen and pulling out a tub of chocolate-swirl ice cream, looked over her shoulder when Riruka stood at the entranceway, pompously putting her fists on her hips and staring at her like a dissatisfied, older sister. "Kurosaki-kun… he has a lot on his mind," Orihime answered, closing the cooler with her foot when she stood up. She went over to the counter and took a pair of bowls from the cupboard. As she began to distribute the ice cream, she went on saying, rather embarrassedly, "But, if Kurosaki-kun _did_ notice, what would Riruka-chan do?" She gave the pigtailed girl a concerned look.

The notion offended Riruka almost immediately. She went red in the face and stomped right over to Orihime, pressing up against her arm as her scowling face leaned in closely. "Wha-what do you mean?" she stammered briefly. "You think _I'd_ lose to you? You don't know how to woo others." She paced away from Orihime, eyes snobbishly closed and nose tilted upward. Her arms folded underneath her breasts. After a moment of silence, she glanced over her shoulder with eyes haughtily half-lidded. "So I'm more worried about what _you'll_ do?"

Orihime could only smile at her. "I'd be happy for you, Riruka-chan," she admitted, though she knew she would feel the twinge of jealousy stir in her heart at the idea of Ichigo's affections lying on someone other than herself. Still, she did admire the strong-willed girl.

The feeling was, of course, mutual, otherwise their 'love rivalry' wouldn't have been as good-natured as it was. Orihime truly liked Riruka, and was adored in return, though Riruka would deny it to anyone else, including Orihime herself. Though, there were those instances when the truth couldn't be denied. They both yearned for Ichigo, but they inspired one another to pursue him. It was that desire that drew them to one another, for even if Ichigo remained dense, they could find comfort.

Riruka's guard was lowering as she watched Orihime fill the bowls with scoops of ice cream. There was a smudge of chocolate on the corner of the redhead's mouth from when she decided she couldn't help sneaking a quick sample. Cheeks warmed with a flush when Riruka found herself gawking at Orihime cuteness. Blood was beginning to pump quicker and hotter with the acceleration of her heartbeat. The trembling of her hands, the heaviness of her breath; she felt like all of her senses were zoning in to solely concentrate on Orihime.

Unaware of Riruka's current debacle, Orhime lidded the tub of ice cream after she was done with it. "How long have you been waiting here, Riruka-chan? It's pretty late, and I hope you weren't…" She suddenly stiffened when a pair of hands smoothed over her waist. When connecting at her belly, the palms glided upward and gently cupped her ample bust. Anxiously, she looked over her shoulder at the caramel-colored eyes leering impishly at her. Cheeks tinting pink, eyes glimmering and wavering, she swallowed hard as the hands started to squeeze gently. She squirmed a little, a soft utterance escaping her ajar mouth. "Riruka-chan," she stuttered, and the mention of the name made the hold tighten. The right hand's thumb and forefinger closed around the slight nub at the tip of the breast. "Riruka-chan, um, I just got home. _Ah_!" The hands became more aggressive, and Riruka pressed tighter against Orihime's back, her lips touching like petals against Orihime's neck while nuzzling the long hair. Riruka's fingers continued to tweak the now-taut nipple through the fabric of the white blouse and bra underneath. "But… the ice cream!" she offered up for Riruka's consideration, knowing that the impatient girl would only be deterred when her sweet tooth was enticed.

Sure enough, Riruka paused, and her eyes dropped to the bowls filled with dessert. There was only that one moment where it seemed like she could wait on her passion, but her unwavering smirk returned with a vengeance. "You can bring the ice cream if you'd like, she suggested before twisting Orihime's right nipple to the point where she had to yelp in pain. "Orihime-chan~…"

It wouldn't be anything new to introduce foodstuffs – desserts, at least – to their shared bed. They smeared chocolate and other sticky sweets on each other to heighten their passion for one another, though Riruka was less shy to do so. She seemed to favor applying whipped cream to the tips of Orihime's breasts – sometimes adding cherries for visual appeal – but she wouldn't object to substituting it for ice cream.

Orihime was turned around and had her lips tenderly sealed. Despite her possessiveness, when it came to lovemaking, Riruka could be quite sweet and gentle, as well as aggressive and passionate. Orihime carefully kissed back, still hoping that her lover would give her a bit of time to settle in before being ravage. Slowly, their puckered lips parted, allowing Orihime to sigh softly. "Riruk…" Before she could finish the name, her blouse was impatiently torn open, several buttons popping from their stitching. Why couldn't Riruka show some patience? "Riruka-chan! Why did you do that?" Orihime stammered, though the answer was obvious as the stuck-up girl flipped open the remaining buttons that prevented her from exposing her bust, straining in the pink cups of her bra. "I still haven't sewn the buttons on for my other blouses!" And she was running out of school uniforms at the rate Riruka's sexual appetite was going.

Rolling her eyes at Orihime's overreaction, Riruka made a halfhearted promise that she would let her have one of her own dresses; of course, it was unlikely that she had anything that would fit across Orihime's bust. Nevertheless, Orihime was aglow with excitement and joy at the prospect of raiding Riruka's dollhouse closet. Again, Riruka rolled her eyes.

She took the initiative then, accepting Orihime's smile as consent. Her hands grazed over the abundant bosom, adoring how the soft flesh yielded to her touch. The nipples were discernable bumps against the bra cups; Riruka ran her thumbs over them, licking her lips as though eyeing a bountiful dessert. Hands still groping Orihime's bust, she nuzzled in underneath Orihime's jaw and began to nip at her throat.

Goose-bumps were starting to break out along Orihime's fair skin, but she didn't shiver until her bra was yanked down. She moaned, tilting her head against Riruka's as her neck was nibbled on. A giggle escaped her when she felt the subtle touch of Riruka's brushing lips. "It tickles," she told the other girl – reminding her for the umpteenth time that she was quite sensitive to tender touches – before moaning again. Slowly, her hands went about Riruka's slightly smaller frame in a lover's embrace. In response, Riruka sunk her teeth into the skin at the hollow of Orihime's throat until she earned a yelp and a whiny reprimand.

Riruka curled her lips in an impish smirk pressing against the bite mark. "You have a nice voice, Orihime," she erotically purred. Her left hand almost squeezed too tightly on the bosom she was cradling, knowing the extent of the line where Orihime recognized pleasure from pain. As the redhead whined like a child, Riruka dipped her head down to adore the bountiful chest presented for her pleasure. She quickly went to the stiffened peak. The tip of her tongue drew circles around the pink areola before flattening over the entire nipple. She flexed the oral muscle before drawing it between her lips, suckling tenderly on the sensitive bud like a newborn, though her large, caramel eyes did not hold the innocence of a babe when she leered up at her out-of-breath lover.

While she was enjoying this show of affection, Orihime, after uttering a moan,made the suggestion to retire to the bedroom. "We… _ah!_... We can be more comfortable there," she pointed out, wincing when Riruka's teeth bit down on her sensitive flesh. "Please, Riruka-chan." She could hardly stand as it was with her knees getting weak and wobbly.

Riruka did not waver for a moment, but eventually slipped her mouth from the saliva-slick nipple. She rose up to her full height – slightly shorter than Orihime – and stared intently into those gray eyes. She spun about in her heel, her left hand on the swell of her hips while her other was arrogantly flagging to Orihime. "Well, come on," she ordered before sauntering in the direction of the bedroom. "Don't forget to bring the ice cream!" she snapped over her shoulder.

Orihime was quick to oblige, snagging the two bowls and scurrying after her lover. The two desserts were almost wasted, however, when she stepped into the bedroom after Riruka; the pig-tailed girl wheeled about as if suddenly possessed. She meshed her lips forcibly against Orihime's, and despite the bustier girl's muffled concerns for the ice cream, she shoved her tongue into the parted mouth. Orihime whimpered under the assault, faltering under Riruka's dominance. She staggered around when Riruka directed her towards the bed, their feet clumsily bumping into one another. Orihime tried to keep Riruka's pace but it was difficult while trying to move backward while still balancing their desserts. Well, Riruka had already decided that her busty companion was the sweetest treat she needed to dine on now.

Orihime yelped when she dropped onto the bed from a forceful shove. She looked to either of her hands to make sure that she wasn't spilling their desserts. "Riruka-chan, I almost…!" She was cut off instantly when Riruka dove in to seize her mouth, unwilling to wait any longer to truly begin. She dipped her tongue into Orihime's mouth to spar, and as always, Orihime's tongue was subdued under Riruka's persistence.

After Orihime was left dazed by the intensity of the kiss, Riruka sat up and straddled her lover's waist. She grinned down at her luscious treat. Well-manicured fingernails traced up Orihime's sides, making her squirm and giggle before gasping suddenly when those small hands latched onto her ample bust. She made small noises as her breasts were molded like clay, her nipples being rolled in between Riruka's thumbs and forefingers.

Underneath the brazen, magenta-hair fullbringer, Orihime felt helpless, and her hands were still occupied balancing the frosty bowls. She whimpered, turning her head and squeezing her eyes shut. Her back arched while she almost cried, "It hurts, Riruka-chan!" Riruka, however, knew exactly what she was doing when she roughly twisted those sensitive, pink nubs.

After a while of practically torturing Orihime's tits, Riruka took one hand away to scoop a reasonable amount of mint ice cream on her fingertips. Before the frosty treat could melt on her hand, she said with a grin, "I'll make you a little sweeter." She smeared the ice cream over Orihime's breast's taut peaks; the busty redhead could not help shuddering violently with a whine from the chill. Riruka was not distracted from coating the pink nipples, and then put her sticky fingertips in her mouth to clean away the taste of mint with her tongue.

The predatory look in her chocolate eyes made Orihime's stomach feel like it was filled with lively butterflies. She hadn't believed that anyone but Ichigo could make her tingle all over with a mere glance. The bowls were set aside carefully so that she could wrap her hands smoothly around Riruka neck. Just as she barely uttered her name, Riruka ravaged the ice cream-coated tits with her mouth. "_Ugn_, Riruka-chan," the redhead squealed while arching her back. A warm tongue slid hungrily over her goose-pimply flesh, replacing the creamy dessert with trails of saliva.

Riruka cleared one breast before slipping over to the other to give smaller, cat-like licks from her tongue while smirking up at Orihime with her eyes. The tip of her tongue circled the pink areola countless times before her lips finally latched over it to suckle on the tight nub. Beneath her, the girl writhed and squealed in pleasure. Already so worked up, and the main course had yet to be sample, Riruka mused while picking herself up and licking away all minty traces of ice cream from her lips.

Her fingertips dragged up from Orihime's stocking-clad knees and traced over the exposed flesh of her thighs before her skirt was hiked up. "Ri-Riruka-chan," stuttered Orihime, a shy blush crossing her cheeks when the fullbringer's fingers brushed across the crotch of her panties. So shy, even though this was not their first encounter. Orihime tried to complete a sentence, but whatever she could give wouldn't sway Riruka. She pulled aside the pink panties to observe the slit underneath. A buffet of donuts could not have been more appealing to her. While her forefinger held the underwear to one side, Riruka's thumb stroked along the slippery lips and rolled against the precious nub nestled just beneath Orihime's curls. The muscles of her thighs visibly tightened when Riruka's thumb danced over her core.

"You're a little pervert, aren't you?" purred Riruka before leaning down to give Orihime's breast a tender kiss. The redhead made the smallest of sound while her sensitive spot was teased delectably by Riruka's thumb. Picking her mouth up about an inch from the supple flesh, she whispered, "I wonder if Ichigo likes perverted girls?" She pushed her thumb into Orihime's snatch.

"No," she gasped, arching her back and impulsively rolling her hips against Riruka's dainty hand. "N-no, Kurosaki-kun… He's not like that…!" She was gasping and trying her best to stabilize her breathing. "_Ahhunn_!"

Riruka smirked wickedly. "Hu~h? What was that?" She pumped her thumb harder into Orihime's body, rolling and twisting to create a variety of feelings that caused her to lose control of her voice and limbs. "I can't understand you, Orihime-chan." She felt her own crotch was on fire, but she would hold off her own delights until after Orihime burst.

She retrieved one of the bowls of ice cream and brought it down with her when she scooted in between Orihime's legs. Tantalizingly slow, she pushed up Orihime's school skirt to uncover her panties before carefully extracting them; as the undergarment was taken away, its owner held her breath while being exposed to her impulsive lover.

Riruka, now with full access to Orihime's quivering snatch, repeated the process she had given to her breasts by daubing ice cream over the heated lips, which wasn't unlike throwing ice cubes into a bonfire. Orihime could not help kicking her feet and almost sobbing from the strange feeling of freezing temperatures cooling her heated flesh; the melting scoops ran down her folds to her ass, to which she reflexively tensed to. Fortunately, Riruka wasn't about to wait to let the treat dissolve into a greater mess. Her tongue lapped up the trailing rivulets, experimentally running across the small, puckered ring of muscle beneath Orihime's pussy; the foreign feeling wasn't protested when the busty girl forced herself not to react to the dainty oral muscle flexing around her anus.

With spills cleaned away with sure laps of her tongue, Riruka delved into Orihime's snatch mouth-first, moaning hotly as she devoured the mint-flavored cunt. She hooked her hands around Orihime's thighs to keep the schoolgirl from bucking her right off the bed. Orihime, ever sensitive, wept with pleasure, thrashing violently under Riruka's tongue treatment. The coldness of the ice cream was swept away in mere seconds, but Riruka's mouth remained to slurp up every bit of nectar she could. She flicked the tip of her tongue over the erect clitoris before pushing her lips against Orihime's nether ones, shoving through the folds to dance within the girl's virgin canal.

"_Aie_, Riruka-chan! It's too much! _Too much_!" Orihime was helpless under Riruka's unrelenting onslaught. She gripped both of the doll-collector's pigtails and pulled frantically on them, urging Riruka not to leave her position, despite how she constantly screamed that she could not bear the pleasure. Thankfully, her neighbors had taken the nightshift for their jobs, otherwise she'd be worrying about complaining bangs against her door or – to a degree she never concerned herself with – perverts pressing their ears against the wall to listen to every moan flowing from her throat.

She came hard, surprising Riruka with the sudden overflow of her juices while her walls tightened to almost vice-like strength. Though caught off-guard by this sudden climax, Riruka intended to make her 'love rival' suffer in a storm of pleasure. She first inserted two fingers in Orihime's convulsing hole to replace her tongue and search out the elusive G-spot; her mouth, in the meantime, when to the other area that drove Orihime wild. Almost hungrily, she nibble, licked, and nuzzled Orihime's clitoris while her hand and chin were soiled with vaginal secretions. The body beneath her twisted and threatened the throw her clear to the other side of the room if she didn't brace her smaller form against it.

Orihime's mind went blank. She was floating in pure, white nothingness from the absolute overload of pleasure. She had forgotten briefly who was even with her; for a moment, she thought she was with Ichigo. The hold she maintained on Riruka's magenta hair tightened to the point where she could cause serious pain, but the spoiled girl endured, if only to force Orihime into pure submission with pleasure.

But the storm had to die down eventually, and Orihime was suddenly thrown back to her own reality. She fell back and arched with the first inhale she took since before the orgasm. It felt like coming alive again, and she loved it; every single nerve tingling with delight, sending signals to her brain that this was a _most_ enjoyable experience.

Oh, but they were not done! Though Orihime was gathering her thoughts, Riruka had stepped off the bed and removed the bowls of ice cream so that there could be no accident. And then, pulling up the hem of her dressing, she hooked her thumbs underneath the waistband of her heart-spotted panties and brought them down. She did not bother to get rid of the rest of her clothes; she felt more in control with more covering her body.

Orihime's body could be easily manipulated when unrecovered from a mind-blowing release. With resistance that came only from gravity, Riruka rolled her onto her side and hefted one of Orihime's shapely legs over her shoulder; she allowed Orihime to keep wearing her stockings. Riruka then reached for the hem of her dress to pull it up to reveal her hairless snatch, which Orihime marveled at during their first encounter.

She scooted in closer and shuddered in delight when her pussy met with Orihime's. It wasn't a position as easy as scissoring, but Riruka would make do. Dreamily, Orihime's gray eyes shifted to the girl nestling in between her legs. "Riruka-chan?" Her voice was nearly lifeless. "What are you doing?"

"Well, I can't let _you_ have all the fun," Riruka snapped haughtily. She positioned herself correctly, took a deep breath, and rocked her pelvis against Orihime's. Immediately, both girls felt the shocks of pleasure from their slippery folds rubbing against one another. Riruka already was breathing heavily when she began to rub herself forcibly against Orihime's snatch; she unintentionally ground her pussy against Orihime's thigh while thrusting against her.

She did not stick with only one rhythm and alternated between several styles of movement, each delectable in its own way. She made sure that there was some stimulus caused to their clits, though it was somewhat difficult to do, given their positioning. Both of her hands grasped onto the leg resting over her shoulder, and too keep in control of her screams, she bit down hard on the material of Orihime's stocking.

Lying on her side on the bed, Orihime whimpered as more pleasure was forced upon her. She grabbed onto the edge of the bed with one hand while the other arm supported her swaying breasts. Gods, she was never so exhausted and fulfilled before, even after binge-eating with Tatsuki – who did not gorge herself. "Oh, oh Riruka-chan! It's so good! I'm going to burst! I'm going to burst again!"

Riruka worked much harder after that declaration from her lover. She pounded against Orihime's crotch with her own as though she had a cock and was driving towards the greatest ejaculation ever! Her own orgasm occurred before Orihime's, soiling the other girl's thigh and stockings with her juices, though she hardly slowed her tempo; she seemed to work even harder when in the throes of release. "_Ugn_! Orihime…" The name came out from between gritting teeth, seething and filled with pleasure. Mashing their vaginas together one last time and giving a forceful grind, she helped Orihime reach her second, quaking orgasm. The two bodies gave violent spasms as they rode out their climaxes together; Riruka's fingernails dug deep into Orihime's legs until imprints were left.

With a powerful exhale, Riruka toppled over and made the bed rock when her dead weight fell behind Orihime. Both of them had yet to steady their breaths, and they were both knocking on the doors of slumber land. Riruka closed her eyes and expected her sleep to go undisturbed, but the bed once again rocked, this time because Orihime had decided to roll over to face her. She smiled endearingly at Riruka, making the fullbringer blush and ask what she was smiling about. "You," Orihime simply said. "Riruka-chan acts mean sometimes, but I know the truth; you are sweet. Maybe Kurosaki-kun will see that too."

Tightening her lips, Riruka paused before scoffing and closing her eyes arrogantly. "I don't know what you're talking about," she blabbered obnoxiously. "And Ichigo will fall for me because I am so cute. That's all." Her bravado was so adorable.

As though she were a big, plush doll, Orihime pulled the smaller girl to her chest in a loving embrace. Riruka was surprised by this show of affection, but she had the sense to turn her face from the cleavage, lest she wanted to suffocate in between those large tits. Orihime whispered some comforting words while petting her hair, but before long, she was fast asleep.

Riruka scoffed and called Orihime stupid. As she closed her eyes and snuggled against the soft mounds of Orihime's chest, she mused on the day and its desserts…

Tomorrow would be another day to catch Ichigo for one of them. He was a tricky one to woo, but that was part of the fun of Orihime and Riruka's game. Well, until the time a 'winner' had been declared, at least they had each other…

ccc


End file.
